


3DGTV

by 3dgrace (maximumneptune)



Category: Three Days Grace (Band)
Genre: Gen, Rock Band, Teasing, Three Days Grace, gracedom, they’re bandmates there’s a lot of messing around
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 09:26:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17221286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maximumneptune/pseuds/3dgrace
Summary: Matt has a phone camera. Brad just wants to eat his food in peace. A bet is made.





	1. xxx

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter 2 is a little bit of bonus content!

Matt had a thing about just...filming. When nothing important was happening. Backstage, when they went out to eat, at the airport, everywhere.

At first it was just moments that were arguably worth capturing to rewatch later: drunk karaoke, the crowd during the first show of the tour, practice before an acoustic set. Neil did it too, to an extent, but he did it for the fans on their social media accounts to get a sneak peek at what went on behind the scenes.

"Cut it out," Brad said, pushing away the phone Matt had shoved in his face, AGAIN. "I'm tryin' to eat, man."

Barry chuckled at them from across the table.

"Nobody better start throwing food," he said. "I'd like to keep our streak of not-getting-kicked-out-of-restaurants going."

"Are we too old for that? I don't think we're too old for that yet," Neil added, looking up from his phone.

"Brad is. I'm not!" Matt said, pointing the phone at his brother again.

"I take back what I said about you not being annoying like when we were kids," Brad mumbled through a mouthful of salad.

Matt laughed.

"C'mon, bro, quit pretending you're camera-shy. Everyone's seen the videos of you being a dork."

"Gimme that," Brad said, and tried to grab the phone out of Matt's hand. Barry laughed and shook his head as they wrestled for it for a moment, before Brad wrenched it out of Matt's hand and pointed the camera at the singer instead.

"Here, I'LL film. You don't even hold the camera steady, and people wanna see you, Frontman."

Matt stole a piece of something from out of Brad's bowl and popped it in his mouth before he even looked at it, then immediately choked.

"You alright there?" Neil laughed.

"I, uh, think that might've been pure radish," Brad said, and zoomed in on Matt's face with the still-recording phone camera. "Smile for the camera!"

"It burns!" Matt moaned.

After he recovered from the coughing fit and the merciless teasing from everyone at the table, Matt grabbed the camera back from Brad.

"Man, if you really want stuff filmed, I'll see if we can get Randy on board for this upcoming tour," Neil offered.

"I'm trying to do like an organic Behind the Scenes thing!"

Neil shrugged.

"Blair Witch Project. Alright, I'm down," he said.

"I just don't see why you've gotta record boring shit, yknow?" Brad complained.

"'Caus I don't know when something's gonna happen! Okay, tell ya what. I'll film for this next tour cycle, and then we'll watch back the footage, and if you still think it's stupid, I'll do all the editing work...but if you realize I'm right, you do all the editing and uploading to the YouTube channel. Deal?"

"I'm not clear on what exactly he's s'posed to realize you're right about," Neil said.

"Yeah, there're some major holes in your terms," Barry said. The Walst brothers ignored them.

"Cut back on extreme closeups and you've got yourself a deal," Brad said.

"Deal."

Later, Brad remarked to Barry that Matt's sudden obsession with documentation would pass "faster than his astronaut phase did."

That didn't happen.

It was still a little weird at first, but it wasn't like they weren't all used to being recorded. As it turned out, Brad thought somewhat sheepishly, he'd probably just been tired on the night of the bet. After all, he was constantly making faces and doing weird shit on and off camera even before Matt's video kick, and he didn't really mind the camera at all.

But he couldn't admit that _now_!

Essentially, nothing changed, except maybe that Brad's collection of horror masks got featured a little more frequently, and Matt captured the time Neil pushed him into a pool.

Matt had to hand over the camera a lot of the time, usually to Barry or a member of the stage crew, so that everyone in the band got screen time. By the end of the tour, everyone had forgotten the bet entirely. Except Matt.

"Alright, let's get this show on the road," he said, stepping back from the mess of wires connecting his laptop to the TV. "Shove over."

Neil scooted over to make room for Matt on the couch as the first clip—Brad complaining and Matt choking at the restaurant—started to play. Brad made a face at his brother from across the couch, and Matt grinned at him.

For hours they watched through those videos, laughing and cringing at their own antics...Brad smiled as he watched Neil dump a bottle of Gatorade on his own head.

"Alright, Matt, you win."

 


	2. Bonus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> But then what?

"Haha! Now you get to edit all of this!" Matt crowed. 

"Fuck!" Brad said, the serene moment thoroughly shattered. Then something occurred to him. 

"That means I get to take out anything I want!" 

"No! You have to keep in the part where you crashed that bicycle into a lamppost, Brad, I swear to—"


End file.
